One's Loss, Another's Gain
by Tusuke Kounami
Summary: Inu and Kag MARRIED! oh joy! What Kagome was captured by who! Inu does what! Where's Sango and Miroku oooooh and Sesshy! REVIEW PEOPLE!
1. Chapter One

I decided since I have another writer's block on Inuyasha: The Forbidden Chapters (more or so I'm being lazy) I thought that instead of brutally torturing my readers I can start something else while I get over my "writers block" aka "laziness". Well I hope you all enjoy my new fic!!!! I do  
  


* * *

  
Ones Gain, Another's Loss By Tueske Koenami  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Inu's gang or enemies. Rumiko Takahashi does. (I sure wish I could by them from her though.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"And do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Hiromaru as your lawfully wedded husband............................................. to have and to hold for richer or poorer, sickness and in health until death do you part for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"By the power of Kami-sama, I now pronounce you husband and wife................................ you may kiss the bride."  
  
2 Years Later  
  
"Inuyasha, you do know that it is your turn to cook dinner don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know you don't have to keep remindin' me every five seconds."  
  
"Well I wouldn't have to keep reminding you every "five seconds" if you weren't so absent minded, Inuyasha."  
  
"Absent minded?!, What the hell do you mean by absent minded!?"  
  
"*Sighs* Nothing Inuyasha, just make sure that you 'cook dinner'."  
  
Kagome walked out of the large living room area and towards their even larger entertainment room. While walking away she called out to him.  
  
"And no Ramen either!!!!!"  
  
"FEH."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath, something about women not knowing what good eatin' was.  
  
Just as Kogame was about to enter the large entertainment room something grabbed her from behind covering her mouth so that she was unable to scream. They moved so fast that Kagome had no idea where she was going, Kagome held her eyes shut tears starting to form in her eyes, not wanting to give her capturer the pleasure of seeing her cry she bit back her tears with all her might thinking 'Inuyasha would want me to be strong, he wouldn't want me to cry would he? Oh Kami-sama what am I going to do, I hate to see my Inu suffer, he never did like it when I cried, even if they were tears of joy.' Her thought were suddenly interrupted when her and her capturer came to a sudden stop, fearing that she was not going to like what she was about to see, she slowly opened each eye at a time thinking the worse things possible that can happen to her while she was here in this strangers arms. But she then realized something as she slowly began to open her eyes, this stranger did not in fact have a death grip on her at all but instead it was more like a calm and gentle hold more or so like a protective hold, like this person, stranger never wanted to let her go. When Kagome finally opened her eyes she last expected to be where she was, a beautiful landscape stood proudly before her eyes as everything came into view, her mouth making a round oh at the breathtaking beauty. Kagome was yet again brought out of her wandering thoughts when she heard her name.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up and could not believe who she saw standing before her! Her eyes wide with shock and mystery as her capturer stood before her. After all of these years this person still looked the same since she left Feudal Japan almost 5 years ago.  
  
"Kagome, I need you."  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 1. I liked it! I think the suspense will kill of you when I tell you in the next Chapter who Kagome's capturer is. (That's "if" I tell you in the next Chapter) ^_^ Oh well guess we'll just have to wait and see wont we? Ohmygosh what is Inu going to do when he discovers his sweet and precious Kagome is missing! O_O Well until next Chapter. Ja ne,  
  
Tueske Koenami  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!! Arigato!!!! ~_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter to of "One's Gain, Another's Loss Enjoy! Yes I know I can't believe I updated so early either. *the suspense is killing me too* So I decided to write Chapter 2 and Chapter 1 all in the same day, just at different times. I hope that you like it. Oh yeah I really would like more reviews on I: TFC it would motivate me and encourage me further to write more and maybe even prolong the story. I may even make it just a tad bit more interesting than just a "lemon" oops said too much gotta go and write. Oh that reminds me, this chapter contains a suggestive lemon scene.  
  
Yeah I know, I don't own Inuyasha and gang, I just wish I had thought of it first *and was born first*.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha made no hurry to walk into the kitchen, relishing the thought of having to fix dinner. Every Wednesday ever since him and Kagome first married it was the same thing over and over again.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Inuyasha, you know how you said that we share everything in everyway no matter what it is?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well that does include house stuff right."  
  
He smiled at her childishness; after all of these years of knowing each other she still acted like the young miko she was when they first met, he could help but to kiss her upon her forehead before answering.  
  
"Hai Kagome, even house stuff."  
  
"Well then in that case...do you think from now on every Wednesday, you could fix dinner?"  
  
Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair taking Kagome with him.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"*Sigh*  
  
'And still every Wednesday for the past two years it as be the same thing 'no ramen'.'  
  
Inuyasha searched through the elaborate and finely finished mahogany cabinets to look for something to fix for him and Kagome. He had been secretly for the past six months leaving every night at the same time, telling Kagome that he was just going out to get some fresh air, and wouldn't come back for another three hours. By the time he got back in the house he could tell that Kagome had been crying, he hated it when she cried, it turned his heart upside down and made it do back flips when he smelled or sensed she was crying. Truth be told he was secretly taking a chef's night class just to empress her so that one day he would be able to do the cooking instead of her. But he couldn't let her know that, it would ruin the surprise. Until last night when he came home from his class he found that she had been crying more than usual and still was. It broke his heart into two when he found her on their crying, crying for him.  
  
~ Flash Back~  
  
Inuyasha carefully walked over to Kagome's side to try and comfort her for the umpteenth time that month. He sat on the edge of the bed next to where she lay rubbing her back in a slow and comforting motion.  
  
"Sssh. Kag baby I'm sorry. Please don't cry.  
  
"*Sobs* Inu...yasha!?"  
  
Kagome gently lifted her head up to look into Inuyasha's troubled face. She had been crying for hours, all because some maddening thoughts came into mind that her hayou was cheating on her, it broke her heart to even think of it even if it weren't true. Kagome slowly lifted herself from the fetal position that she lay in to look face to face of her handsome hanyou.  
  
"Yes Kag baby, I'm here now ever thing is okay. I'm sorry I left you again baby, its just that... that I've been doing a few things to keep myself occupied, you know? I never wanted it to end up like this my love."  
  
"*Sobs* Then why don't you tell me?" she said in almost a whisper that was barely audible, even for him.  
  
"I...I can't ...it would ruin everything, everything that I have planned for you and I. Just trust me okay Kag baby?"  
  
Kagome still spoke in a whispering tone,.  
  
"Inuyasha...hold me. Please!?"  
  
Inuyasha immediately took his love in his arms, embracing her as if the pain would seep out of her. He brought her face to his and gently kissed her tears away, still sitting on the edge of the be why she sat there in his arms. He wanted to take her pain away, he wanted to make her feel better, most of all he wanted her to forget the hurt and pain he had caused her. So he did the best he knew how. Whispering into her ear:  
  
"Kagome...let me... take your pain away. Please, baby?  
  
Inuyasha then took her mouth into his, as he tasted her every being that she had to offer form her mouth. The taste of salt and her sweetness mixed together on his delicate tongue.  
  
"Please baby." he whispered again.  
  
Laying her down on her back he carefully placed hot kisses all over her body, her body relaxing more and more from each fire-shrouded kiss. As he began rubbing his hands up and down her body, slowly, barely even touching her, a moan escaped from her lips, making him want to please her all the more.  
  
"Inuyasha... I...I need you. Please... take it away."  
  
Inuyasha ready and able to do anything for his love, submitted to every wish. Carefully removing each piece of her clothing and then his own. He then positioned himself on top of her careful as to not to hurt her in anyway. Tears had started to stream down her face once more, as she let inaudible sobs escape her lips. She lay there staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Love me Inuyasha, show me that you need me just as much as I need you."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome stopped his words by placing a hard kiss upon his mouth, making the both of them breathless and gasping for air.  
  
"Please love me," she begged.  
  
Moans and cries of passion and ecstasy could be heard coming from the bedroom of a hanyou and his miko. Inuyasha gave Kagome all that he had within him wanting to desperately take all of her pain and make it go away. As the night wore on Inuyasha rode Kagome into the night filling his apologies into her, with one final thrust Inuyasha released himself into his Kagome howling that he was in fact sorry.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
He still felt like he had to make it up to her and by doing so, Inuyasha contemplated over how he make a special dinner tonight just for her, and tell her what had been up to for the best six months. Inuyasha looked through the cabinets not finding the certain spice that he wanted.  
  
"Kagome, do we have any oregano here by any chance?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kag baby?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs and still received no answer. When a thought entered his mind with no doubts what so ever. Kagome was missing! She wouldn't just up and leave without telling him that she was leaving. Inuyasha frantically looked all of their mansion and landscape, trying to find Kagome. Still he could not find her. Inuyasha ran back into the house trying to remember where she was last, when he picked up a whole new scent by the entertainment room.  
  
"What the!"  
  
And that was Chapter 2! Hahahaha! Sorry to torture you all with another cliffy, but I really need to go. BYE! Tueske Koenami!  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Well here it is Chapter 3 of One's Loss, Another's Gain! I hope that you all enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank all of my reviewers, you all are truly an inspiration to me. Your kind words are what keep me going! By the way please bare with me as I write this fic, I have no idea where I am going with it so, just go with the flow. ~Arigato, Tueske Koenami  
  
*Mopes* I don't own... Inu...yasha. *determination seethes through body* I will own my own Anime one day!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kagome I need you."  
  
Kagome's body froze completely as she stared at her capturer. She could not believe it, never in a million years did she think she would ever see him again. To her it was a near impossible thought, after leaving the Feudal Era with Inuyasha , she closed the seal to the shrine, for her safety as well as others, leaving behind all that she had grown to love including him.  
  
"Sesshomaru!?"  
  
Her heart began to tremble as emotions began to race across her beautiful orbs. Many emotions old and new began to well up inside of her as she faced the demon lord before her. The Taiyoukai gently set her down upon her feet to allow her access of a better viewing position. Golden orbs met brown ones as the two shared a peaceful moment of their remembrance of past events that had occurred between the Taiyoukai and miko.  
  
"Sessho-kun..."  
  
Almost immediately the Taiyoukai cut off the miko's sentence with words of his own.  
  
"Kogome, I assume that you are wondering why I have taken you away from the comfort of your home in such a manner."  
  
Speechless Kagome just nodded her head in response. The demon lord took a step closer to her pushing his robes to his side with such grace and manner.  
  
"I am in dire need of your assistance my lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed furiously as past 'intimate' encounters raced through her mind. The Taiyoukai quickly sensed her troubled state and nervousness, and moved to quickly reassure her with his calm yet soothing voice.  
  
"My business here is legitimate and I have a favor I need to ask of you."  
  
Hesitantly Kogome responded, trying the best that she could to allow her rising thoughts to die down.  
  
"Hai, Sessho-kun, what is it?"  
  
Sesshomaru continued on with his emotionless mask still in place not even a flicker to be seen in those beautiful golden orbs. Sesshomaru answered Kagome with much dignified grace.  
  
"As you already know, Lady Kogome..."  
  
Kogome abruptly cut the Taiyoukai off putting her hands out to gesture him to not to continue as of yet.  
  
"Please Sessho-kun, we are friends are we not? Call me by my name...Kagome."  
  
She place her hand over her heart as she looked into the Taiyoukai's eyes. More and more emotions could be seen written in her eyes as she did so. The Taiyoukai in response bowed his head politely, letting her know that he respected her every wish. Sesshomaru spoke, his voice still calm and cool and stoic facial expression still in place.  
  
"Normally and in any case I would never come to a human for any situation of mine that I need to handle, but you are in fact an exception...Kagome..."  
  
He paused waiting to see if she had any say. She did not and so he continued.  
  
"*Ahem*. As I was saying you should already be well aware of my being the Taiyoukai of the Western lands, are you not?"  
  
Kogome nodded her head in response oblivious to what he was leading to. Sesshomaru continued on.  
  
"I am not sure if you are aware of the other Taiyoukai's of the land. Are you familiar with them?"  
  
Kogome shook her head in response still speechless that her friend has come to see her, even if it was for help, it warmed her heart to know that he still knew or thought about her at least. He even thought that she was the only human capable of his seeing his kindness and many different emotions. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts with Sesshomaru's voice.  
  
"Well in any case you should be informed that I am not the only Taiyoukai."  
  
Kagome stood in shock.  
  
"You mean there are more of you?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head in response.  
  
"Hai, that is correct, but to get back to what I was saying... all Taiyoukai's have a duty about them, not only watching over their lands and the lower class youkai's of their part of the lands but it is also a must for all Taiyoukai's to have a mate as well, in your terms a significant other."  
  
Kagome continued to stare in wonder and amazement, as she quietly and respectfully listened to Sesshomaru's every word.  
  
"What I am trying to get at my dear Kagome is that these insignificant fools are trying to over throw me as the Taiyoukai of the Western lands because "I" Sesshomaru do not have a mate, and as you can see these fools do. I find it a waste of precious time for a Taiyoukai to burden one's self with such petty and unneeded responsibilities."  
  
Kagome continued to stare in astonishment as her mind processed everything that was being said, she finally came out of her stupor blinking several times as if to adjust her vision. Kagome nervously spoke up.  
  
"Um... what is that you want me to do Sessho-kun, I mean what do I have to do with this, I mean it's not like you want me go back to the Fuedal Era and claim that I'm your mate or anything right, that ridiculous how could I have thought such a thing? *laughs from nervousness and wishful thinking that this was not so* HAHAHAHA!  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, his emotionless face still intact as a flicker of emotion ran across the Taiyoukai's golden orbs as if to say * you are abosultely correct and no this is not a joke* Kagome search for words to say to the Taiyoukai that in the end were revealed as lost to her. Sesshomaru took as few more steps towards Kogome, closing the gap that lay between them. The Taiyoukai looked down into the miko's face tenderly, an emotion that he would let anyone but her to see, and put a hand on either side of her shoulders. Kagome almost shuddered at his touch but caught herself.  
  
"Onegai, Kagome, I... I need you, if never again but now. Onegai, I ask of you this one favor. Onegai."  
  
Kagome looked up at the Taiyoukai enjoying the tenderness of his hands and the extra warmth he was giving her body. She blushed furiously at her on the verge hentai thoughts. Kagome took a step back and looked up into the Taiyoukai's face and smiled.  
  
"Hai, Sessho-kun, I'd would be more than happy to help you."  
  
Sesshomaru mentally smiled his emotionless mask back in place.  
  
"Excellent, then we must leave at once."  
  
And with that Sesshomaru scooped Kagome in his arms and ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to from where he came to get to the miko's era.  
  
~ Back at the Hiromaru Mansion~  
  
'Sesshomaru!' Inuyasha brain realized the scent a minute too late.  
  
"What the hell is his scentdoing here!? And it's all over Kagome!"  
  
A deep growl is emitted deep within Inuyasha's chest as he angrily runs out of the masion with fangs bared and claws erected.  
  
"You will pay for this Sesshomaru! I will personally see to it!"  
  
I'm done, I'm done, I'm done! YAY!!!!!! I am so happy so how did you like. *smirks* You know I think I can get used to this cliffy thing. Hehe. I wonder where Inuyasha is going to go? I mean being that Sesshomaru did not come from the shrine it's sealed remember!? Where did Sesshy come from? *slaps hand over mouth while wide eyed* OOPS! Said too much me and my blabbering mouth! Well in any case go and REVIEW!!!! Tell me what you think, and while your at it go and read my other fic Inuyasha: The Forbidden Chapters.  
  
Arigatou! Tueske Koenami 


End file.
